


Origins

by Nova_Kaiser



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emile von Martriz, Gen, Gilbert Pronislav - Freeform, Glenn Fraldarious, Gustave Eddie Dominic - Freeform, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd - Freeform, Mentioned Miklan (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Kaiser/pseuds/Nova_Kaiser
Summary: Not everyone's story is one of joy, some may be more painful than others. Forgetting the past will not undo it, and so, they will on with the memories of what once was- to a hopeful, and better future. One where they may yet again smile, but for that, they have to forgive themselves at the very moment where the life they once knew fell to shambles.
Kudos: 1





	Origins

It's been years. Too many years already. So much time has passed, yet so little has changed. The scars are still the same, the situation is still the same- nothing has ever truly changed.   
  
  


But the pain- it changed. Changed so much over the years.

It was sharp at first, almost like a bleeding stab wound. Then, it became more like a scratch after a bad fall, one that wouldn't go away-

One that stayed with you, for the rest of your life.   
  
  


Dimitri's scars are hidden, while being in plain view. 

He doesn't let his pain show, his weaknesses slip through. His words are usually kind and he means well, but behind it all, something lurks.   
  


Behind his radiant smile, something dark possesses him. The voices, screams and cries calling out to him, cursing him out- they never cease. 

He never lets it show. Never lets it crack through his mask. After all, he HAS to success his father. He could never be worthy to be a king if he let that side take over.   
  
  
His father.   
  
  
Dimitri remembers him every night. Sometimes, he remembers his kindess towards the young prince, other times he remembers his strictness. But most of the time, he remembers the pain he brought him.   
  
  


4 years ago. That's when it all happened. 

  
  
Duscur suddenly sent out a message. One for peace. Usually, this would be great news. Everyone was rejoiced at the mere thought. King Lambert had his doubts, but he stayed hopeful that this wasn't a trap. He set out with his wife and his only child, Dimitri, along with his most trusted knights, counting Glenn, to Duscur. What was once a good news quickly turned into a nightmare.   
  
  


Flames started to emerge from some of the carriages. Screams and cries for help where echoing. None knew what was going on, and when they caught on- it was too late.   
  
  
The men who survived the attacks on the transports didn't make it for much longer either. Glenn and a few others took the King and the young Prince and ran. Ran as fast as they could. 

But-  
  
  


They were soon caught up on and cornered. The knights fought mercilessly, The King tried to fight them off with Areadhbar in hand. It didn't take long before they were overwhelmed and defeated.   
  
  
Lambert looked Dimitri in the eyes, before having his head cut clean off. Glenn choked on his own blood, suffocating from the pain as he pleaded Dimitri to help him. Numerous knights were screaming for his aid, crying that they had a wife and some children.   
  
  
Dimitri was powerless- he couldn't help any of them.   
  
  


So he ran. Ran away in hope of surviving. Ran into a house with a scared boy, and hid with him. Until it was over.   
  
  
It never truly was over, though. That day haunted him. Everything about it followed him to where he is now- he cannot escape any of it.   
  
  
Seeing how cruel men can be in war, it changed him. Changed him into.. something that shouldn't be.   
  
  
That side of him, the one he desperately tries to repress-   
  
  
It's what he wishes he could have done that day. 


End file.
